


Humans

by Dinahdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Love, mostly just pain ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinahdog/pseuds/Dinahdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering Meg’s death, Castiel becomes extremely distraught. Determined to save her, he finds a way to bring her back with the added plus of humanity. But Castiel must ask himself if the consequences it comes with are really worth paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

Silent.

Castiel has been silent.

His hands are dripping, curled into fists. Battered knuckles and torn skin and Castiel can feel their gentle sting, but it is the mere pain of humans. A building was once in front of him but now; rubble. He watches it burn and is silent.

It was abandoned, at least. He had never even thought of that, really. He just needed to destroy something. To watch it burn and crumble. But he didn’t feel any better. Not in the least. He stumbles away, vision fading and weaving the dark colors of the night with the bright contrasting flames. He can hear screaming. But Castiel is silent.

 

_“Cas?!”_

_“Hello, Dean.”_

_“That’s it? That’s all you have to say to me?”_

_“How many times can I say sorry?”_

_“Oh no, not this bullshit again.”_

_“Dean, ple-“_

_“What happened to you? Huh? You suddenly just went full on Dark Side after disappearing without answer and I’m supposed to just start trusting you again?”_

_“Heaven, Dean. Heaven had me.”_

_“…”_

_“They got me out of Purgatory too. They’ve been controlling me, Dean. I was trying to fight. Trying to fight it for you and Sam and-…because that’s just what I do. We’re family. I couldn’t kill you, Dean.”_

_“I thought you killed all of those angel bastards?”_

_“No, there are still some, although sparse.”_

_“Naomi. You said ‘Naomi’.”_

_“Yes, that was her.”_

_“Well, I guess we’re just gonna have to gank the bitch, aren’t we?”_

_“Yes, I suppose so.”_

_“I have one more question. You stopped mid sentence when you said you stopped for me and Sam, like you were going to say someone else.”_

_“That’s not a question.”_

_“Cas.”_

_“Where is Meg?”_

_“What?”_

_“Meg, the demon.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“Crowley got her.”_

_“…”_

_“She’s dead, Cas.”_

_“But…y-you were supposed to…you were supposed to PROTECT HER?!”_

_“Cas, woah, calm do-“_

_“NO! I TOLD him to protect her! You were supposed to…to keep her safe!_

_“Why does it even matter to you so much?”_

_“Because I LOVED HER.”_

_“What?!” Cas, wait n-“_

 

And that was when he left.

That was when he ended up here, in front of this burning house. He cries for the first time ever, tears rolling down his face in a continuous stream. His screams are so loud and he’s suffocating. God, he’s suffocating. His head is churning and he stumbles again, this time letting himself fall to the ground. And while he falls, he sees the lights of the city and the lights of the stars blur in brilliant white lines through the black and there in the grass on a hill of a burning, abandoned house, he falls asleep.

But angels don’t dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning! I’m planning on writing a LOT more. I’ll also be posting this on Tumblr (cas-is-megs-unicorn) and fanfic (Dinahdog) for your reading pleasures. I’m going to TRY to update it every day, but I make no promises (unless you really kick my butt).


End file.
